Another Sleepless Night
by lovebeauty011
Summary: Angsty piece about how Nikolas, Brigit, & Shayne react to Isabel & her sleeping problems.


*This is going to be a mix of POV (Point of View) but will end with Nikolas's point of view. Sorry it's so long, but people like to talk and reminisce*

(Isabel's POV)

Another sleepless night. That's what my life has been like since I moved to New York. Well, technically, it was a three-hour sleep. That's a laugh; it sounds more like a nap than sleep. I have lived here a year and a half and since then my eight-hour sleep schedule has turned into a three-hour sleep.

Yawning, I walked into my office and looked around at the paperwork and folders sitting on my desk. Sighing, I sat down and tore into my work. I was so concentrated on my work I never noticed when Nikolas walked in and dropped off something. Between answering the phone and going through paperwork, I barely had time to breathe. Finally, around midday, I stood up to get a drink out of my fridge and then I saw black.

(Brigit's POV)

I saw her walk into her office yawning. Another sleepless night. Her life had been on the fast track since she moved to New York. Okay, that's a lie. It's been that way since she started college. Pulling 18 credit hours at school and forty hours at work, I don't know how she ever survived the past three years. I tried and tried to get her to sleep and when she did not listen to me, I went to Nikolas and Shayne.

They sat her down and told her that she needed to sleep. That it was vital to her well-being. She knew this she tells them. She tells them that she will try to start sleeping more. It worked for a while after she had graduated college, but then she started having sleeping problems again. To try and fix the problem, she tried everything to help her sleep.

The products or the therapy would work for a few days and then would stop working. She refused to take any kind of drug to help her sleep. She claimed that 'natural sleep' was what she needed; not drug-induced sleep. Everyday, she would look more worn out. On top of that, she had been promoted to the head of Nikolas's financial department. Therefore, in turn, she had more work to do. This meant she would stay later and get up earlier.

If she were not working, then she would be hanging out with Nikolas and/or Shayne. I know that they tried to make her go to sleep early when they all hung out. She refused each time saying she was fine and would continue to party. It never mattered what we told her, she would ignore it and continue to push herself. Although, if she had not of pushed herself, she would not be where she is now. I admired that in her, I really did, but I could not do what she was doing to her body.

Today, when she came in, I was looking forward to seeing her. I did not want to tell her about the paperwork that was piled high on her desk, but I think she got the picture when she walked in. I was hoping I could pull her away from the desk and take her to lunch. I had tried to keep my peace about it. Let her figure it out on her own, but today I was going to say something to her. I know Nikolas had offered her to take a few days off to rest, but she refused saying she was fine.

It was nearly lunch and I gathered my stuff and was going to head toward her office to convince her to come to lunch with me. I left my office and headed toward hers. I stopped at the door and listened, hearing nothing, I knocked once. Then twice, then three times. Good lord, what was she doing in there? I knew she listened to music sometimes, but it was always playing in the background.

Pausing, I waited for a moment. Maybe she was in the bathroom. Or Nikolas could be in there having lunch. I turned the handle and opened the door to a crack. I peeked in and I did not see her sitting her desk. Odd. I opened the door wider and looked around. I took a step in and bumped into something. Looking down, there was Isabel lying on the ground. Screaming, I rushed to the ground and started to shake her. It was no use, she was unconscious. My scream brought Nikolas from the office. "What is going on?" he asked rushing into the office. His eyes followed mine and he saw Isabel lying on the ground. Looking down, he collapsed moaning, "Oh god, Isabel. Brigit call 911." I just stared at her, not hearing a word he had just said. I was in shock. I couldn't breathe. This was my niece. The girl I had known for almost ten years. Her life had been up and down since she moved here. Of course, it might have started earlier, but she never mentioned it. When he grabbed me I snapped to attention and called the paramedics. Shakily, I dialed the number and told them what happened and to send an ambulance. While I was on the phone, Nikolas was cradling her, trying to wake her up. It was no use. My best friend and niece had ceased to communicate with us.

Nikolas's POV:

"Please, please wake up. Please, Isabel, wake up. Not you, I cannot lose you too. Please wake up for me," I whispered in her ear. I could not lose her. I have waited forever to find her. When I had heard Brigit's scream, I knew something had happened. I raced from my office and down the hall to find out. When I saw Isabel, laying on the ground I nearly collapsed along with her. This was my fault. I should have done more to take care of her. I had vowed to take care of her more since the 'incident' a couple of years ago. I had failed. I had failed her.

I closed my eyes and listened for the sirens of the ambulance. Stretching out further than I ever have, I could faintly hear them in the distance. I looked at Brigit, her face was white and she stood in shock. Sighing, I listened for a heartbeat. It was there! She was alive! I just prayed that she would live. Live long enough for her to live her life with me. Ever since she came into my life she's went above and beyond anyone that I have ever known. Keeping me on my toes, taking my crap, making sure I was taken care of (even though she didn't have too). When she moved to New York, her life had been on a fast track. College, work, charity events, galas, anything and everything. She did it all. They used to joke with her that her job would kill her one day. She would laugh it off; I know now she's regretting laughing. I knew she had pushed herself to get where she is now. I admired her determination and devotion, but it had devastating consequences.

I was still holding her when the paramedics came in. I wouldn't let her go. I barely remember looking at them as they tried to talk me into letting her go. Fighting the urge to carry her to the hospital myself, I handed her over to them. They gently placed her on the gurney and I motioned for Brigit to follow me. The ride down the elevator seemed endless. I wanted it to stop. I wanted Isabel to wake up and say it was all a joke. That she hadn't of done this to herself.

We made it the foyer of my building and headed outside. The paramedic asked who was to ride with her. Brigit looked at me and I looked at her. The man waited patiently until he told us that we both could ride. We climbed and sat down. It was nice and cool in the ambulance. I had never been in one; never needing the use for one until now. I barely remember the ride there. I was still in shock.

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and everyone got out. I hesitated for a moment. I hated hospitals. The smell of death everywhere. The stench of over-powering cleaner. The crying relatives. It was all too much. Brigit grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hospital. There was a blur of paperwork and a lot of questions. Questions I couldn't answer.

I had to swallow my pain and take charge. This wasn't who I was. Taking a breath, I looked at the doctors and told them what I knew, which wasn't much. They took her to a room, stripped her of her clothing and placed an IV in her arm. She looked so helpless laying there. It pulled at me. While Brigit was asking questions, I called Shayne. On the third ring he picked up.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked.

"Shayne, are you sitting down?" I asked.

"No, give me a second. All right I am sitting down. What is going on Nikolas? What's wrong," he asked bombarding me with questions.

Taking a deep breathe, "Isabel's in the hospital. She collapsed at work." There was a moment of silence. I didn't even know if he was still on the other line.

"Shayne, Shayne, are you there? Speak to me." I demanded.

"Yes, I'm here. Do the doctors know what's wrong with her?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet they don't. They're going to run some tests on her." I told him.

"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said hanging up the phone.

Turning back to Isabel's bed, I pulled up a chair and sat down. Taking her hand I felt the coolness of it. This was scaring me. She wasn't waking up. I sat there as the doctors and nurses talked about her. They talked about her like an illness; not a person. I made a decision. I was not going to leave her. Not for one minute. I don't care what happened to me; as long as she has someone here to protect her. I would sit in this chair until she woke up, if she woke up.

I looked up and saw Brigit and Shayne looking into the room. Closing my eyes I sighed. I gave her hand a slight squeeze and a kiss and walked out into the hall. Nodding to Brigit, she left me and Shayne alone to talk. We walked back into the room and he turned to me.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Still the same. I don't know what happened to her. All I know is that she collapsed." I said.

"You know more than you're letting the doctors know," he stated.

"I know. This is all my fault. I knew she wasn't getting enough sleep. I knew that work was draining her. On top of that, I kept feeding from her day after day. Knowing that it was dangerous. I couldn't stop myself. I craved her blood. I needed it. It was like my drug. The smell of it beneath her skin would drive me mad. She never complained. Never told me to stop. Every day that she showed up for work, I could sense her coming down the hall. I could smell her perfume. I could feel her desire for me. I could feel her heart beating. This morning I couldn't feel that. I should have known something was wrong. I wish I could take it all back and make her take care of herself better. I could see her running herself down and I didn't do anything to stop it," I said softly.

"Nikolas don't do this to yourself. Look at me. This isn't your fault," Shayne started.

"Yes it is. Didn't you hear me. I could have stopped this from happening," I said.

"No, you couldn't have done it by yourself. She kept telling us she was fine and we, like idiots, believed her. This is much her fault as it is yours and mine. We're the ones that were supposed to take care of her," he told me.

Shayne's POV

I could not believe it. My best friend was tearing himself up over this. This was not his fault. Nikolas looked at me and all I could see was pain. He was afraid that he was going to lose her. I didn't know he cared for her that much. When I got the phone call from him all the blood drained from my face. I could not believe it. Isabel was a like a little sister to me. If my heart was beating, then it would have stopped. I don't remember getting into my car and driving to the hospital. It felt as if I was in a trance. I got to her room and saw him sitting there grasping her hand as if she would float away in a moments notice. Seeing her in the bed, all helpless and vulnerable, I broke down. Brigit held me while I tried not to cry my eyes out.

It was hard. Hard to see her there. Hard to see her so helpless when she had proven long ago that she wasn't. How she stood up to me when she told me that Nikolas was the one she wanted to be with and that I could not stop her. How she started crying when I told her that it wouldn't work between them. She proved me wrong. She proved us all wrong. Even Nikolas knew that it might not work between them. She never gave up; she was a fighter.

She had even confessed to me that she wanted Nikolas to turn her. I looked at her and told her that it wasn't worth it. That she would be better staying a human. We got into so many arguments about it. I had gotten so used to her being around that if something did happen to her; it would be devastating. I cannot count how many times she made me sit down and watch movies with her when Nikolas was busy. I think I've seen more movies in the past couple years than I have in a lifetime.

I looked up and saw the doctors coming toward us. I motioned for Brigit to follow me into Isabel's room. We all walked in and Nikolas did not move from his spot. It felt surreal to be in here. Like a movie. Brigit sat down on the other side of the bed and looked at Nikolas and me. Nikolas barely recognized us.

"Do you know what is wrong with Isabel?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes and no," the doctor said, "From what we can figure, her body has shut itself down. Her body was dying. It is like when you drink too much and your body shut itself down to keep you from dying or getting alcohol poisoning. The little sleep and the depletion in her blood didn't help. Did she get sick in the past few months?"

"Not that I know of," I said, "Nikolas, Brigit, you both work with her. Did you notice anything?"

"No." Nikolas said, "She was a bit worn out and tired but she never complained of being sick."

"She never said anything to me," Brigit said, "So is she going to stay like this?"

"We don't rightly know. She could be out for a couple of days or a couple of weeks. Her body has to repair itself. That's why its in a coma. Her immune system is broken as well. We've got her on antibiotics to help restore it. Right now all you can do is let her sleep. Go home and rest. We'll call you if anything changes," the doctor affirmed.

He turned and left the room and a nurse came in and inserted a needle into the IV. She explained that it was the antibiotics. We all stared at her like she was speaking Greek. None of us knew what she was talking about. All we knew what that Isabel was sick and needed to get better.

"Well I think I'm going to head home for a while. I will be back. Brigit are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be along. I'm going to run by her house and pick up a few things and bring them back. She will need them when she wakes up," she said.

"Nikolas? Are you coming?" I asked him.

"No." he said, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with her. I'm not leaving her here alone."

"Nikolas, you don't have too. She's surrounded by doctors. Doctors who are here to help her…." I started to say.

"No." he said standing and facing me, "Didn't you hear me? I said I am not leaving her. I told you earlier, this is my fault. I don't….I can't….I won't lose her. Do you hear me? She's all I got. I want to be here when she wakes up. I want to see her eyes when she wakes up and looks at me. I want to feel the life in her hand when I'm holding it. I've waited too damn long to find her and I'm not going to let her go so easily."

"Okay," I said conceding, "well be back to check on her and you. Brigit?"

She nodded and we left him sitting there with Isabel. We walked down the hall in silence ignoring the looks from people. I took Brigit's hand for comfort and when I took it she looked at me in surprise but let me hold it. We walked out of the hospital and I winced in the bright sunlight. Turning to her I asked her if she wanted to go for a drink. Nodding, I led her to my car and we left.

Nikolas's POV:

I didn't even hear them leave. I was too absorbed in thinking about Isabel. I never understood how people felt when someone they cared about was in the hospital. I had never hoped to feel this way. Its funny how when you're in pain you start reflecting and searching for memories to get you through the hard times. I looked over her frail body and saw the necklace I had given her for Christmas a couple of years ago. I can't believe she still wore it. I remember how her face looked when she opened the box. How her face light up and I put it around her neck.

That night was the first night she and I danced. She and I stayed up all night. We drank and partied until the sun rose. The shimmer of her dress as the sun caught it, her smile bright as the sun, her blood as sweet as honey. All those things I wished would happen now.

Several hours later, a nurse came into check on her. 'Still the same' she mumbled. Everyone, it seemed, had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't pull through. This pissed me off and I sent everyone from the room. I couldn't give up hope. The door opened an hour later and before I could throw them out, I saw it was Marie. She was Isabel's best friend. She was in scrubs, I didn't know she worked here. She walked over to the bed and her face crumpled. She cried softly and asked what happened. I told her, which only made her cry more.

She looked at me and promised she would be back on her break. She left the room still crying. Isabel and I were left alone again. I was hungry but I wouldn't leave. I laid my head down and fell into an uncomfortable sleep. Later, I awoke because someone was shaking me. I looked up and saw it was Marie; she had a glass in her hands. Before she could give it to me, I smelled the blood inside.

"Thought you might need something to drink," she said smiling.

"Thanks," I replied gratefully taking the cup from her.

"Has she woke up yet?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I looked at her chart earlier," she confessed, "I know I wasn't suppose to do it, but her vitals are good and the antibiotics are working wonders on her. Now its just a matter of time for her to wake up."

"She will wake up, Marie. I know she will," I assured.

"I know. She better. We got a concert to go to in two weeks," she said smiling. She checked her watch and said she had to go, but she would be back later. I looked at my now empty glass and sighed. I did feel better. I looked at Isabel and saw her head moving she was making noises and squinting her eyes. I stood up and leaned over her. Her eyes slowly opened, "Mhmm, Nikolas," she asked, "where am I?"

"Hey love, you're in a hospital. You collapsed at work," I spoke.

"Mhmm Nikolas, yes hospital. It hurts," she mumbled.

"Hurts? What hurts?" I asked impatiently.

"My body," she whispered falling asleep again.

I pressed her call button and waited for a nurse to come. When she finally showed up, I told her that Isabel had woken up and told me she was hurting. Nodding, the nurse left and came back a few minutes later with a syringe.

"This is some pain reliever. She might have taken a fall earlier when she collapsed. This will fix her right up," the nurse confirmed. She gave Isabel the pain reliever and left. That brief moment with her left me with the hope that she would wake up. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead before I sat down and fell asleep again.

The next day I awoke and realized that this was not the best position for sleeping. Of course, her stomach was a better substitute to lay my head on than the hard mattress. I leaned up and looked out the through the blinds and saw Shayne standing there. He came in and we talked for awhile before he left again. I called Brigit and told her to cancel all mine and Isabel's meetings. If she couldn't cancel them, then postpone them or schedule them for later. I needed a break, but I didn't want to leave.

The whole day was a slew of doctors, nurses and friends who stopped by and left balloons, flowers and words of encouragement. No one knew the struggle I was going through. Not even Shayne. Never in my 430 years, have I sat by helpless while the woman I was falling in love with was incapacitated.

The day dragged on. I made a few calls, did some business and tried my hardest to stay busy. Marie came by again and brought me more blood. Never once did she offer to feed me. I wouldn't have anyway. She was not into being a freshie anyway. After work, Brigit came by and convinced me to take a walk and get some fresh air. Reluctantly & with some force on her end, I agreed and took a walk to clear my head. Staying in that room for over twenty-four hours was taking its toll on me. I hadn't slept, I barely had eaten and I was tired as all hell.

When I got back, Shayne was there. He convinced me to go home and get cleaned up and get some sleep. I fought with him saying I didn't need the sleep but I did need to get cleaned up. So, against my wishes, I left. I raced home and ordered in. I got into the shower and found something clean to wear. I fed quickly and headed back to the hospital. I returned to the hospital to find there hadn't been any changes. I sat down in my seat and waited. I know Shayne and Brigit would have stayed but Brigit had to go home and take care of her kid and Shayne had to finish a case.

Around four in the morning, Isabel started to stir in her sleep. Excited, I jumped up and leaned over to get a closer look. She opened her eyes and I could see the tears forming. She was finally awake. She was going to make it. Grasping my hand tightly, she sat up slowly. I sat down on the bed and looked into her eyes. I think in that moment, I fell in love with her. Love; it was the only emotion running through my body. I cupped her face with my hand and her eyes closed. My emotions were so high, I could have cried. I was so happy.

"How long have I been out," she asked me.

"Almost forty-eight hours. You woke up for a few minutes yesterday, but fell back asleep," I told her.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" she questioned.

"You collapsed in your office and they brought you here. You're body was so run down by little sleep," I said giving her a disapproving look, "and the blood loss from my feedings. Not only that but your immune system was nearly ruined. They've had you on antibiotics for the past couple of days. Why didn't you tell me you weren't getting enough sleep at night?"

She had the right to look ashamed, "Honestly, I didn't want to bother you. I thought I could fix it myself. I hated running to people with my problems."

"Isabel, you wouldn't have bothered me. I knew you weren't getting much sleep but you didn't have to hide it from me. You're supposed to be able to trust me with this kind of stuff…,"I said.

"I know," she said interrupting me, "but last time you and Shayne sat me down it sounded like you were angry. Like it was my fault that I couldn't get to sleep at night. I do trust you Nikolas. I always have. Never doubt that."

"I don't doubt it. If something is bothering you, you need to tell me. Sleep is very important. I thought that last therapy you did was working," I said.

She shook her head, "No, it did for a while, but then it stopped. It is like when my body got used to the therapy, it would stop working. I tried everything but using drugs to help me fall asleep."

I brought her head close to mine and rested my forehead on hers, "I know. Just promise me that you will never scare me like that again. I do not know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"I promise, Nikolas, I promise," she said. She yawned and I let her lay back down and go back to sleep.

I was elated. She was awake. I was going to be able to spend more time with her. Maybe forever, if she would let me turn her. I do not know if I was ready for that kind of commitment though. Forever is a very long time, even if you are a vampire. I do not think she would agree, it would not be right for me to decide for her. She enjoyed her life as a human, what right would I have to take that from her. She always claimed there were things that she would like to do. Things that would take decades, but she never hinted that she wanted to be turned.

Tears began forming in my eyes; I had held it in so long that I started crying. I reached and grabbed her hand. I took it into mine. I would wait for her for forever if I had too. I loved her. It was selfish of me, but I loved her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. After all these years, I had found my match. She was my other half.


End file.
